Christmas With A Twist
by Shawny's Girl
Summary: My version of the newest Christmas episode. Semi Team-Centric. Really bad at summaries please give it a chance.


Disclaimer: Sadly I do NOT own NCIS: LA, Its on my Christmas list though! I do own my OC.

Author's Note: Okay this is how I thought the latest episode of NCIS: LA (the Christmas one) should have gone.. Oh and Eric never found the horse thing.. I also should state that I have this 'little' obsession with Deeks and FCMD (Favorite Character Mutilation Disorder)... Shall we check it out? Onward then!

"Well this has been fun, but I must be going now." Deeks said trying and failing to sound sophisticated.

"Already? It's only 5. Do you have other plans?" Kensi asked moving from her seat to stand over by Deeks.

"As a matter of fact I do so I will see you all tomorrow." He said with a wave of his hand as he started walking toward the door, But before he left he turned back around, "Oh, and the presents under the tree aren't just for show, you know" He said with a wink. Then walked out.

Hetty, Callen, Sam, Eric, Nell, and Kensi all turned to the tree and looked at the gifts underneath. "Well who's going to go first?" Sam asked as he looked around to the group.

Sighing he walked over to the tree and grabbed his gift, "Alright, I'll go first."

(Sam's PoV)

I carefully looked at the neatly folded gift with my name on it. "Here goes nothing." I said under my breath. I unwrapped the gift and starred in amazement. Deeks had somehow found the toy horse that my daughter so badly wanted.

"No way. I looked all over the place and couldn't find one! How did he? Just how..." Eric mumbled.

"I have no idea, but I have this bad feeling that I am going to have to thank him the next time I see him." I said grimacing slightly.

"Ha that will be interesting." Callen said smirking.

"Yeah, Yeah. Well... Who's next?" I asked...

(Eric's PoV)

"Sure." I said stepping forward. "Alright lets see... Ah here it is." Holding up the one with my name on it. I noticed it was large yet incredibly light. I pulled off the festive wrapping and opened the box that was inside. In the giant box was a little tiny piece of paper. "What?" I asked confused. Holding up the paper, there was something written on it 'Supply Closet.' "Supply Closet... What is THAT suppose to mean?"

"I think he wants you to check the supply closet Mr. Beal." Hetty said a small playing on her lips.

Callen (being closer) walked over to the supply closet, opened it then shook his head and chuckled. "I wonder what it is." He said sarcastically as he pulled out a brand new surfboard with a bright red bow on it.

"Awesome." I said slightly amazed by the expensive board.

(Nell's PoV)

"My turn." I said excitedly. I was disappointed that I couldn't be with my family this year, but yet I kind of was. After all this team was a family. I walked over to the tree and pulled out the gift with my name on it. I quickly unwrapped it to see a... A um... An _unattractive_ Christmas sweater. "He got me a sweater?" I questioned a little confused.

"Yeck, and an ugly one at that." Kensi, unhelpfully, commented. When I pulled the sweater the rest of the way out I noticed something fall to the floor. I picked it up to see that it was a Christmas card with a cute little snowman on top. I opened and read it:

_Dear Nell,_

_I know how much you were looking forward to_

_Christmas with your family this year, but since_

_you couldn't go, I thought we would be your home_

_away from home. The Christmas sweater is like_

_a tradition in your family right? I hope you like it._

_Merry Christmas -Deeks_

"Aw." I said silently. I just couldn't help it. That was really sweet of him.

(Hetty's PoV)

"Well, I will go next." I stated walking over and picking up my gift. I picked up the card first:

_Dear Hetty,_

_What do you get for a sneaky one-of-a-kind ninja_

_boss that already has everything? Well a_

_one-of-a-kind gift of course! I know you _

_don't already have one and you can't_

_regift it because I had it specially made for _

_you! I think I win this round Hetty._

_Merry Christmas -Deeks_

I smirked as I opened the small box to see a beautifully crafted diamond necklace that had 'Hetty' engraved on it. I pulled it out of the box and put it on.

"Wow, and I thought he spent a lot of money on MY gift." Eric commented.

"I think I will go next." Callen said stepping forward.

(Callen's PoV)

I picked up my gift leaving only Kensi's. I unwrapped it and looked, slightly I aw at it. It was a picture of the team: Kensi. Sam, and I were seated at our desks, (Kensi and Sam seemed to be teasing each other and I was smirking at them) Nell and Eric were slightly off to the side, (They were having a slight argument) and Hetty was standing on the stairs just barely in the picture (watching us all with amusement). The picture was in a dark brown frame that was engraved 'Home Is Where The Team Is'.

"So, are you gonna show us what it is?" Sam asked with a smile on his face. I smirked and walked over to my desk where I put the frame in its now permanent place.

"Wow that's really nice." Kensi said with a smile. Then she looked back to where the tree stood with only her present left under it. "I guess it's my turn."

(Kensi's PoV)

I stood by the tree as I unwrapped my present from Deeks. I opened the box and peered inside to see the only DC and Marvel Comic book missing from my dad's collection in mint condition, giving me the whole set. "Wow." I said in astonishment that he would actually go this far for me. It couldn't have been easy to get. After all I had been looking for this one for years.

(No PoV)

"Well, Mr. Beal I would like you to track Mr. Deeks' phone." Hetty said turning to Eric,

Eric looked at her confused. "Why?"

"I want to know what he thought was more important then spending Christmas with his family."

"Okay." Eric said then quickly tracked Deeks's phone. "Hmm.. He is at Sacred Heart Hospital. He just got there." They all looked at him in suprise.

"What is he doing at a hospital on Christmas?" Nell asked incredulously.

"Bring up the camera for whatever room he enters. And put in on the big screen." Hetty ordered.

"Will do." Eric answered before putting the live video feed on the screen.

(Sacred Heart Hospital room 244)

"Hey Lissa. How are you?" Deeks asked even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer. "How is she doing Doctor Scott?"

"I'm sorry to say that she is the same since the last time you were her ." Dr. Scott replied.

"Oh. Okay." Dr. Scott left the room and Deeks pulled a chair up to the hospital bed. "Um, hey. I'm sorry I haven't visited in awhile. I guess it's just after 23 years I started to give up hope that you would ever wake up. I don't even know if you can hear me... I guess I like to think you can. That you know everything I'm telling you. So I wanna say I'm sorry. I am so sorry that I couldn't save you. That I couldn't protect you. That was my job and I let you down. I am so sorry.." He bent over her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead then sighed. " Merry Christmas Sis. I love you."

(At NCIS)

"Oh my god." Kensi mumbled her eyes wet from the tears she was holding back for her partner. His sister had been in a comma for 23 years! How did she not know that. But now that she thinks about it she didn't even know he had a sister.

"Deeks has a sister?" Nell asked, voicing everyone's question.

"Did you know about this, Hetty?" Callen asked suspiciously.

"Honestly Mr. Callen I did not." Hetty answered looking at the screen watching how Deeks interacted with the young girl laying motionless on the bed. Then she notice the young girls hand (the on Deeks held firmly in his own) twitch and all the others noticed when Deeks jumped up and started yelling for a nurse or doctor to come in for his sister was waking up.

"Would you look at that. It's a Christmas miracle." Callen said. They all had their eyes glued to the screen.

(Back at Sacred Heart Hospital)

He head shot up as he felt the small and gentle squeeze on his hand. It was so gentle someone else would have assumed it didn't happen, but he knew it did because it just happened again. His sister. The sister he loved so much. Was finally waking up. After 23 long years of a coma she didn't deserve to be in. Because he didn't stop his father from beating her within an inch of her life- NO wrong thoughts. He said to himself. He jumped up and ran to the door screaming "DOCTOR! NURSE! SOMEONE! She's waking up! She's waking up!" Then he ran back over to her and whispered encouraging words.

A nurse rushed in and checked her vitals. "Ms. Brandel. Ms. Brandel. If you can her me please nod your head or grip my hand, anything to show me you can her me." Deeks' sister didn't move.

"Trying calling her Vasilissa instead." Deeks suggested and Vasilissa immediately responded lightly gripping his hand.

"Wait here and keep encouraging her I will go get Dr. Scott." The nurse left with a parting smile to Deeks. But as soon as the nurse left everything changed. Vasilissa's heart rate increased at a drastic rate then started plummeting even faster.

"Oh no. Oh god no... Vasi come on pull threw this I know you can. Come on please do not do this to me." Then he go up and started chest compressions as he yelled into the hallway trying to grab someone's attention. "HEY SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! I need a crash cart stat!" Then a group of doctors and nurses flooded the area pushing him to the back of the room. Two minutes later he heard a constant beep. His heart nearly stopped and silent tears were making their way down his face. "No..."

"That's it. I'm calling it. Time of death 6:24 P.M." All the other doctors and nurses left leaving Dr. Scott and Deeks alone in the room. "I really, truly am sorry Marty. We did everything we could, but you have to understand she was in a coma for 23 years. She probably wasn't going to wake up anyway. I'm sorry." Then he left.

"No. No. No. She was gonna wake up. She was TRYING to wake up. No..." Then he broke down. Not caring who was watching he fell onto the couch crying his eyes out.

(Once again at NCIS)

"Deeks-" Kensi whimpered. Nell was openly crying. Kensi and Eric both had silent tears running down there faces. Sam, Callen, and Hetty were all forcing back their tears.

"Not a miracle.. a nightmare. God, poor Deeks." Nell managed to get out. They all silently agreed.

"I think we need to go the hospital. We are a team and Deeks needs us right now." Callen said being the leader he knew everyone needed right now.

When they all got to the hospital they sat with Deeks in his sister's room all night long. The funeral was three day later. Deeks had a hard time coping with her death, but the team was there for him like the family they are.

**The End.**

Gah, Sorry the ending was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Cheesy and stupid, and rushed. I have had this idea in my head for awhile now and I had this need to write it... but I didn't know how to end so BAM cheesy alert. Hope you enjoyed it! This is my first NCIS: Los Angeles Fanfic so I would really appreciate some feedback and what I could do to stay more in character. Etc. etc... So yeah...

Keep on Writin' - Love Vasi


End file.
